Pour toujours,avec toi
by KaNee
Summary: Levi est de plus en plus pris par son travail. Mais Eren ne lui en veut pas.


**Hello!**

 **Ceci est le premier OS que je publie sur ce site,et c'est en quelque sorte un «test» car je ne sais même pas si je réussirai à publier ces lignes xD (FIGHT ON CROIT EN TOI!)**

 **Enfin bref je vous laisse avec la suite! (si jamais elle se publie T.T)**

 **Je sais pas si c'est nécessaire de le préciser mais SNK ne m'appartient pas,il appartient à Hajime Isayama et je douterais très fortement qu'il vienne s'amuser à écrire un OS yaoi sur son manga ou autre sur ce site et en français en plus -_-'**

 **(REPUBLICATION car la première fois il manquait plein de mots partout xD Désolée pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu la première version x) )**

* * *

 **OS: Forever with you**

La journée avait parue lui durer une éternité.

Et il s'était tellement fait chier qu'il avait failli plus d'une fois balancer son bureau et tous ses collègues emmerdants par la fenêtre.

Alors quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsque la vieille horloge accrochée au mur de son bureau lui annonça qu'il était enfin l'heure de rentrer.

Le moteur de sa voiture tournait déjà une dizaine de minutes plus tard,et il roula,ou fonça plutôt,en direction de chez lui et quand enfin la porte fut visible,il se gara à la première place de parking apperçue et se précipita à l'intérieur de sa petite,mais assez jolie,il fallait se l'avouer,maison.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et la referma de la même manière,tout en déboutonnant sa veste et ses chaussures ne restèrent,elles non plus,pas une seconde de plus sur lui et allèrent rejoindre une dizaine d'autres paires sur la petite commode à sa gauche,où il profita par la même occasion,de poser son sac juste devant.

Il allait pénétrer dans le salon,première pièce située après l'entrée,lorsqu'il remarqua que le son de la télé était allumé,bien qu'il n'était pas à un volume excessif.

Un léger sourire,à peine perceptible,se dessina sur son visage.

-Je suis rentré.

La réaction ne se fit même pas attendre et une touffe brune dépassa du dossier de l'énorme canapé.De magnifiques yeux verts le fixèrent intensément,mélangés entre la surprise et la joie.

Son coeur rata un battement.Décidement,ce gosse lui faisait toujours autant d'effet

-Levi,tu m'a fait peur!Je t'ai même pas entendu arriver!

Levi essaya de faire abstraction du si joli sourire que lui adressa Eren et s'installa à côté de lui.

Mais malheureusement,il ne put pas l'éviter longtemps qu'à peine assis,l'adolescent plongea sur lui et lui quémanda un baiser qu'il n'arriva pas à refuser.

Aussitôt fait,Eren s'installa confortablement entre ses jambes,ne permettant même pas à Levi de pouvoir se positionner correctement.

L'homme aux cheveux corbeau tiqua et donna une pichenette au sommet du crâne de celui qui venait de lui priver de tout mouvement.

-Espèce de sale gosse.T'es déjà si chiant alors que je viens à peine de rentrer.

Sa voix résonna tranchante mais en réalité,Levi était vraiment heureux de l'acceuil qu'il venait de recevoir.

Et Eren le savait.

Il connaissait son chéri par coeur,alors quand Levi voulu bouger ses bras,Eren l'en empêcha en les tenant fermement.

-On ne se croise plus beaucoup,ces temps-ci à cause de ton boulot alors quand tu rentre plus tôt j'en profite!

Tout à coup,Levi s'en voulu car lui aussi voulait passer tout son temps avec ce gosse,même s'il pouvait l'énerver parfois.

Malheureusement,la vie ne leur permettait pas et c'était un fait.

Alors il passait tout son temps libre avec lui,en compensation.

Il nicha sa tête au creux de la nuque de son amour et y déposa quelques baisers,ce qui fit frissonner Eren de bonheur qui exerça une plus forte prise sur ses bras.

-Excuse-moi,gamin.

Eren secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant.

-Mais nan,t'en fait pas.

Au fond de lui,il souffrait mais il ne le montrait seule chose qui le rendait heureux était le temps passé avec Levi et il ne voulait pas gâcher ces moments avec ses problèmes.

Avec une force incroyable,Levi retourna l'adolescent vers lui,en lui faisant poser ses genoux entre ses cuisses,et l'embrassa amoureusement puis,fougueusement.

Eren gémit lorsque le baiser devint plus profond.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent,le brun souria de plus belle,faisant encore rater un battement à ce pauvre Levi.

-Je t'aime Levi.

Celui-ci détourna le regard et le serra maladroitement en soupirant.

-Moi aussi,gamin.

Il put sentir le large sourire de joie de l'adolescent dans son cou et commença à rougir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position,et même lorsqu'Eren voulu se dégager,Levi ne le lui permit pas.

L'adulte pouvait aimer son brun plus que n'importe qui ou quoi sur cette putain de terre,mais jamais au grand jamais il ne lui montrerai son visage rougi.

Alors ils restèrent là,serrés l'un contre l'autre,à écouter les battements de coeur de celui qu'ils aimaient (et étrangement,celui de Levi allait plus vite mais ça,Eren le gardait pour lui sous peine de mort).

Seulement,la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt refit surface dans la tête de Levi et son coeur se serra.

Il exerça une légère pression avec ses lèvres au dessus de l'oreille d'Eren,qui avait déjà commencé à somnoler.

-Je resterai toujours avec toi,Eren.

Le brun souria en lui rendant son baiser avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 **FINI!**

 **Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? C'était assez kawaii pour vous? x)**

 **J'ai essayé de faire un truc assez court et rempli de guimauve (parce que j'adooooooooooore ça xD) comme première publication et comme test comme je l'ai aussi dit plus haut xD**

 **Enfin voilà maintenant je vais essayer de le publier (car BFQSBQVSQ que je comprend rien à ce site en anglais xD) et n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions en review!**


End file.
